Mothership (Tank)
The Mothership is a tank that only appears in the Sandbox mode, playable by repeatedly pressing "\"( switch class key). This version of the Mothership is a much smaller variation of the one that appeared in the now expired Mothership (corresponds to its Level). In that Mothership game mode, the win condition was to destroy the enemy Mothership, centralizing the players' tactics around attack or defense of a Mothership. During games in that mode, the Mothership was a playable entity that players took turns controlling every 5 minutes until one of the Motherships was destroyed. The Mothership is one of the tanks that doesn't have a circular body. The Necromancer doesn't have a circular base, too. Design The Mothership has a hexadecagonal (a 16 sided polygon also known as a hexakaidecagon) body and 16 short Drone makers that shoot out small AI-controlled Protectors and controllable Drones. Historical In the defunct Mothership Game Mode, it was slightly larger than a Dominator Turret (due to its Level) and as large as an Alpha Pentagon. Stats In the Sandbox mode, the Mothership retains the same Stats as other tanks do; in essence, you upgrade it as you would any other tank, but it doesn't allow to copy the stats it had in the old Mothership mode, as it would take 50 upgrade points. Historical In the defunct Mothership game mode, the Mothership spawned as a tank with all aspects maxed out except for Health Regeneration, being upgraded only once. It spawned at Level 140 and could not Level up further, which made farming pointless, or even counterproductive, although it helped other players farm. It had exactly 7,000 health points. However, its Movement Speed was equivalent to a Booster going backwards due to its Level; making it one of the slowest tanks in the game. Mothership's field of view was slightly larger than a Ranger's field of view. The Mothership's Protectors had a bit less Bullet Penetration than an Overlord's maxed drones, with the same Bullet Damage, Speed (similar to a Battleship's maxed drones), and the Reload of a Hybrid (for each drone). The Mothership regenerated health at twice the speed of regular maxed Regeneration tanks, and Reloaded about as fast as a non-upgraded Machine Gun. Technical .]] The Mothership uses Drones for its weapon. The Drones look like Protectors and are produced by the Mothership's Barrels. A Mothership can have up to 16 Drones and 16 Guardians, but only Drones are controllable (Similar to the Battleship's mechanics). The Drones and Guardians for the Mothership are as fast as a maxed out summoning tank (Necromancer, Manager, Overlord, Overtrapper). The right click function works like a summoning tank but remains somewhat pointless unless against widespread targets. When you activate Auto Spin, your Drones spin slowly in a circle around you, much like if you used Auto Spin with the Overseer. The current Mothership's Drones and Protectors are the smallest ones in the game. Historical In the Mothership game mode, pushing a Mothership with a Level 45 Booster with maximum Speed and Reload moved it by a fraction of an inch. Players could hide in the center of the giant Mothership, much like in the Dominator Turret, but would constantly get pushed out. It was not a reliable shield method because high Bullet Penetration Bullets would still pass through and hurt you. For other players, arrows would appear on the screen pointing towards both Motherships, showing them the direction of both Motherships. The arrows would fade away if you got closer to one of them. Arena Closers always went for the surviving Mothership first. The Mothership lasted for a short period of time after being attacked (on average 30 seconds after the arena closed, but almost immediately died after the Arena Closers actually arrived), especially when the Arena Closers got Body Damage. Control In the Sandbox mode, the Mothership handles much the same as a regular tank, and without a time limit (not considering Arena Closing). Historical In the Mothership game mode, any player in the arena had the ability to control the Mothership on their team. The first two people that joined in the Mothership server gained control of the Motherships and everybody else that joined served as the "army" (regular players). Each person that was granted the role of the Mothership were allowed a timeframe of 5 minutes, and the Mothership's control would then be switched to a different player. This continued until one of the Motherships was destroyed. This prevented people from stopping/stalling the game (e.g. hiding in a corner). When a player's time was up with the Mothership, the Mothership role became open for anyone who was currently joining a Mothership game, and the player who was previously in control would then respawn as a part of the army. If you happened to die or enter the server, and you rejoined while the Mothership player's time was up, you would have become the Mothership for five minutes. Click on the link to see a video on how you could have become one: link. Strategy Historical * Strong Against: Every playable tank, individually * Weak Against: Teams of Level 45 tanks, Hybrid, Manager (if placed correctly) As the Mothership In the Mothership game mode, the Mothership was the strongest tank in the game (besides the Arena Closer, and some bosses), and could defeat any tank in a 1 vs 1 scenario even if the opponent had maxed out Movement Speed and Reload. Your goal with/as the Mothership was to destroy the enemy Mothership. You shouldn't have attacked the enemy Mothership immediately after you spawned, as everyone who could support you would be around Levels 1-5. Instead, the player should have waited until the player himself and some of the player's team's level 30-45 tanks joined. As a Mothership, running into the rival Mothership did pulses of high damage (1/6 of max HP on average), as well as killing every enemy tank that ran into the player (but because of your slow speed, you probably wouldn't have killed any enemy tank with the player's body). However, such an act would have proven pointless unless the player wanted to end the server quickly. So instead, the player should have stayed a safe distance from the rival Mothership, trying to find as many of your team as possible to group up with you. When you had around 3-5 high level tanks with you, you could then start close combat with the rival Mothership. While your teammates damaged the rival Mothership with their Bullets, you should have tried and killed any of the rival Mothership's teammates, because your teammates did not have very high health. By the time (almost) everyone was high Level, then was the time for you to concentrate your Drone fire on the enemy Mothership. Once the enemy Mothership had lower health than you, you should have collided with the opposing Mothership. Even the smallest health difference made the difference between killing the enemy Mothership and being killed by said Mothership. Arena Closers When you and/or your team destroyed the enemy Mothership, the Arena Closers would come and close the match. Unfortunately, as big as the Mothership was, it could not survive them, although you could hold out for a good 30 seconds before they took you down, as the slow movement speed was a considerable disadvantage. It was possible to avoid Arena Closers for a short period of time, as cramming yourself in the corner prevented from flanking and saved you about one or two seconds more of survival time. Protectors/Drones could not kill an Arena Closer, and ramming into one would kill you before you could kill it. This hinted that the recently updated (Domination/Post-Domination) Arena Closers had more health (likely infinite or near infinite) and insane damage. With the Mothership Before joining the Mothership, it was recommended to farm until you were about Level 30. The rest of your levels could have been farmed while being close to the Mothership. High Bullet Penetration was recommended as there would also be enemy Bullets firing in your direction. Classes like the Triplet, Penta Shot, Hybrid, Sprayer, and Gunner should have simply attacked the rival Mothership with their Bullets whilst staying very close to their Mothership. Classes like the Stalker, Ranger, and Predator should have stayed slightly behind the Mothership, killing nearby tanks that were not aided by the rival Mothership. Classes with high area denial like the Octo Tank and the Triple Twin should have guarded the Mothership from enemy Drones and tanks that were unaided by the rival Mothership. Classes that use Drones like the Overlord or Necromancer should have attempted to kill the tanks that were aiding and being aided by the rival Mothership. The Booster and Fighter should have distracted enemy tanks with its fast speed, therefore stopping enemy tanks shooting the Mothership. Against the Mothership No player by themselves could achieve anything more than a tiny impact against the enemy Mothership. Getting a team of around 5-10 Tier 3 or 4 tanks may have improved the odds of survival, and getting the friendly Mothership to come helped as well. Because the Mothership's Protectors and Drones couldn't target every player at the same time, it was possible to take it down. The Tri-Angle/Booster could once again be used to distract the enemy's Mothership Guardians as well as enemies that were targeting your own team's one. History *In early versions of the game mode, a yellow Mothership arrow would sometimes appear. **Following the yellow Mothership arrow would lead to the arrow disappearing or moving, leading to it being dubbed "Ghost Ship" by some fans. **However, it has since been patched. *On September 3rd, a smaller version of the Mothership was made playable, but only in Sandbox. *As of September 18th, the developer announced that the Mothership game mode will be recycled soon to use those servers to add a new gamemode. *The Maze game mode was added on September 22nd, taking the place of the Mothership game mode. **This officially marked the removal of the Mothership game mode, and the giant Motherships. Smaller Motherships still remain in the Sandbox mode. **It is unclear whether the Mothership Tank will ever be used again outside of Sandbox. Trivia *On September 22nd, the Mothership joined the Arena Closer as the only Sandbox-exclusive playable tanks. **This means that it is the only removed tank that is still playable in Sandbox. *It is the only drone-using tank whose spawner is not a trapezoidal one. Historical *Motherships had a huge amount of Body Damage. If the two Motherships collided, both took immense damage. In such collisions, the Mothership that has taken less damage – BEFORE the collision occurred – would survive. *If opposite teams' Motherships crashed together, sometimes they died simultaneously, glitching the game. However, the game stated that the Blue Team had won the game. *The Mothership's HP represented the team's score on the leaderboard. *Although the Mothership actually had a full Movement Speed Stat, it was visibly slow. This is perhaps due to the high level and mass of the Mothership. *Since just about anyone could be the Mothership, many inexperienced players could control it, causing a heavy loss for that team. *When your control of the Mothership ended, the death screen said you were killed by an unnamed tank. *If you were the first to log into a Mothership server, you controlled the Mothership first. **Also, If you were the second to log in, you became the second Mothership. *If you gained control of the Mothership, your name got changed to "Mothership". *The Mothership was the first controllable tank to be able to exceed Level 45. *When you were close to the Mothership, the Mothership arrow disappeared. **This applies to the leader arrow in other modes as well. *The Mothership could "twitch" uncontrollably, and when it did, it became transparent. Note that it was rare, though. *Very rarely, a tank would spawn inside the Mothership, forcing it to be stuck inside until the Mothership died, or a player lost control of the Mothership. *There were rare cases when the Motherships got their health reduced to 3500 or even 468 HP, making them highly vulnerable. It's believed that this was a glitch. *There was also a rare glitch where the Mothership was unable to spawn its Protectors to defend itself. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Mothership Category:Special Tanks